Because of a Wish
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles and the Lion, the Witch and the wardrobe Bailey, Jordan, Michel and Andy are quadruplets with a love for fantasy. After wishing for their fantacy to come to life, they knew they were pushing their luck. Imagine their reaction when they wake up in their siblings favourite places. Rated T just in case.


Sarafina and Joshua Smith were well known and respected people. They lived in a small town in Australia in a beautiful country side mansion. Sarafina and Joshua had four kids, quadruplets, who were even more well known then their parents.

Their oldest, Bailey Smith, was a local model and brought laughter to the street and family. Bailey's six-minute-younger sister, Jordan Smith, was a singer who brought music and wonder to all those around her. Jordan and Bailey had a two-hour-younger brother named Michel Smith. Michel wasn't a loud boy or a fashion boy, he spent most of his time reading. By the time of his sixth birthday, he taught everyone that knowledge is far more powerful then beauty. Michel, Jordan and Bailey had one last brother. Andy Smith was born two days after his siblings, leaving them to baby him. By the time of his forth birthday, he showed a lot of potential in music, so Sarafina signed him up for guitar lessons. At the age of nine, Andy mastered the guitar and began helping his siblings learn instruments of their own, but none could compare to Andy of course.

These children were beautiful, inside and out. On the quadruplet's tenth birthday, Joshua left for work in London, telling his family that he may not return for another couple years. Sarafina soon followed her husband's example and traveled around performing all over Australia and the children were left alone.

Their birthday was the hardest day of the year, it was the day their dad left and never returned, the day their mum could only send them a postcard. To them, it was the worst day of the year.

Everything changes on their seventeenth birthday.

 _"Happy birthday guys,"_

Andy groaned, his head was pounding and he felt... _different,_ smaller. He opened his startling blue eyes and gasped. Where was he? The door beside him opened and in stepped a man with a long white beard, twinkling blue eyes and... Robes? "Hello youngling. What are you doing in my office?" The man asked Andy. Andy frowned. Yes he could be considered young compared to this very old guy, but, youngling? "Who are you?" Andy demanded. "I am Albus Dumbledore, of course." The man looked oddly offended. "Yeah, and I'm ten years old." Andy told the man sarcastically. "Are you?" Andy glared at the old fool. He looked to his right and saw a mirror. Andy stood up and walked away from the crazy person. He looked into the mirror. Andy's eyes widened, his mouth opened and out came a giant...

 _"Make a wish."_

Bailey awoke to an amazing smell. The smell of sweet cookies. She sat up and a cloth fell from her forehead. She reached down to her waist to tug at her long brown hair, only to grab air. Bailey frowned. _Creak!_ The door was opening. Bailey looked and saw a beautiful women with curly black hair and warm blue eyes. "Oh!" The women shouted in surprise dropping the plate of cookies she was holding. "I didn't know you were awake dear." The women said. She rushed to pick up the cookies and placed the cookies on the bedside table beside Bailey. "Hello." Bailey whispered. "Who are you?" Was the next thing that tumbled out of Bailey's mouth. "My names Sally, dear, Sally Jackson." Bailey thought that name was familiar. "Could I please have a shower Sally?" Sally smiled and nodded. "Of course. The bathroom's just around the corner." Bailey followed the directions and opened the bathroom door. She looked at the small mirror hanging up on the wall and gasped. She walked closer and brought a hand up to her face. The reflection copied. Bailey opened her mouth as wide as it could go and...

 _"...away from this land..."_

When Michel woke up, he was sleeping on a book. He glanced around confused. _I thought I fell asleep in my bed, not the library_ , he thought. "Good morning, lad." An oldish voice said behind him. Michel turned around. Standing there was an old man with wild white hair. "Who are you?" Michel was surprised at the voice that came out of his mouth. It was... Younger. "Me?" The man questioned, pointing to himself. "Well, I'm Digory Kirke." Michel's brain was speeding miles an hour, trying to guess where he had heard that name before. "Where am I?" Michel decided to ask next. "In the heart of the country, in my mansion." Mr Kirke answered. "Wait a minute - Professor Digory Kirke?" Michel was calling himself crazy, but it was the only answer his mind could give him. "Yes. That is me." Michel felt unmanly doing this, but his mouth opened up and out came a...

 _"...Somewhere I can call home..."_

The first thing Jordan registered when she woke up was fire. Wait - it wasn't fire, it was hair. Red and gold hair. She sat up. Laying on her stomach beside her, a young girl, about 12 maybe 13?, was resting her head on her elbows, staring at her. "Well it's about time!" The girl said. Jordan stared at her. "Um..." "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here? Do you need help?" The girl was firing questions off at a million miles per hour. "Um.. Hello. I'm, um, Jordan Smith. Um, I don't, um, know why I'm, um, here nor how I, um, got here. I don't, um, think I need help. But who are you? Where am I?" The girl smiled at her. "I'm Sadie Kane and you, my friend, are in my bedroom, in my apartment, in England." "What?!" Jordan was in denial. She knew who Sadie Kane was. Andy loved her. "Hey are you alright?" Sadie asked. Jordan had only one response. She opened her mouth and...

 _"Somwhere I belong"_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
